


How to Let Go

by stardropdream



Category: X/1999
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back at the shrine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ November 5, 2009.

He looks down on where things used to be. The shrine is abandoned now.   
  
If he thinks about it for too long, it causes problems.   
  
So he lets the birds sit on his shoulders, lets them sing. That’s what she would do, regardless of whether she was cold or not. She would wait outside and let them sing, and they would sing for her. It was what they wished for, after all.   
  
In the end, she was far too fragile.   
  
It was her wish, and he granted the wishes of everyone. His wishes were the ones that were left ignored.


End file.
